1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuits, and, in particular, to high-density programmable logic devices, such as field programmable gate arrays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most high-density field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) reside in systems that have a host processor, such as a microprocessor, microcontroller, digital signal processor, or any other suitable system controller having a bus interface. During the initialization, configuration, control, and monitor processes of a conventional FPGA, signals transmitted between the processor and dedicated or shared pads in the FPGA must go through some special intermediate logic that are required in order to interface the FPGA-specific signals to the processor. The FPGA pads cannot be directly connected to the host processor without this special intermediate logic.